


he's nearly perfect (in almost every way)

by centaurora



Category: Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life, Streaming Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: “Didn’t have your big lad Memeulous teddy bear last night, fella?”“Says the one who sleeps with a pillow sprayed with his girlfriend’s perfume because he misses her.”
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	he's nearly perfect (in almost every way)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this in like an hour after doing alex stream catch-up and i was inspired 
> 
> it's really just basic fluff but i love them sm 
> 
> title from butterflies by samsa bc it's a song that reminds me of my girlfriend and i want that same feeling with alex and george 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Alex has fallen in love with streaming - the ease of sliding into an office chair and speaking to a couple thousand of his audience every night. 

He could spend hours just reading off chat while he chips away at the mines or does his silly little space tasks. He hopes everyone else enjoys his streams as much as he does. 

It’s been even better since he can spend all that time with his mates on Discord. They drop in and out, cameras flicked on and audiences of their own. 

George has even been participating lately which has made Alex a bit more warm and fuzzy than he’d admit. George often dropped in on Discord when it was related to Eboys planning or shooting the shit with their other London-based mates, but he wasn’t much for streaming. 

George definitely doesn’t prefer streaming now that Alex stumbles into bed late night after night or doesn’t sleep at all. Alex knows he’s not mad or annoyed, because he opens his arms for Alex to crawl into every time the bed sinks with his added weight. 

Alex can’t sleep without being tucked into George’s side and it’s embarrassingly obvious when he doesn’t share the bed with George even for one night. He looks noticeably more tired and cranky and Will always gives him shit for it. 

-

“Didn’t have your big lad Memeulous teddy bear last night, fella?”

“Says the one who sleeps with a pillow sprayed with his girlfriend’s perfume because he misses her.”

-

He knows he’s been streaming for a while longer this time and George texts him if he had dinner. He grimaces looking at the time and realizing that he’s missed every meal except the smoothie he had at half two. 

_no babe just a smoothie will get fish fingers later promise x_

_gonna make you proper tea and no you can’t argue_

Alex smiles down at his phone and his chat flurries with messages asking what he might be doing offstream. Alex shakes out of the moment and narrowly avoids a creeper blowing up next to him. 

A donation rolls in and he grins at that this time, reading off the message about how Fraser’s been chatting shit again. 

-

He and George have just successfully pulled off an Among Us game with the pair of them as impostors and a bit of admiration leaks into Alex’s tone when he celebrates their win. Lewis sends a couple of disgusted emojis in the Discord chat and Alex laughs, loud and unrestrained. 

“Fuck off, Lewis,” Alex can’t keep the smile off his face and Lewis’ smirk in response is enough for Alex to decide that actually he _does_ hate his best mate. Annoying Scottish prick. 

George’s text vibrates his phone sitting on his desk.

_you’re cute when you smile_

If Alex switches his display back to the game and away from the full-view facecam, it’s not because he’s blushing furiously. 

-

Alex doesn’t know why he’s still got his late night stream running when it’s ticking into the early morning hours and he’s rubbing at his eyes. He just wants to find a bit more diamond and Lewis has been on just as long as he has. 

He thinks Lewis is a bad influence since they practically spend every waking hour together. 

Alex has asked George late one night if the time he spends with Lewis bothers him. George had just laughed and told him he didn’t expect Alex to suddenly run off with one of his best mates. Alex had pouted and claimed he was fit enough to be someone’s runaway fantasy. George kissed him silent after that comment. 

It’s later than Alex normally streams and he supposes George thinks he’s probably finishing up some emails or organizing something for his upcoming upload. 

He’s not paying attention to the door opening, swiping fruitlessly at the skeleton trying to overtake him. He swears when he dies, pleading for Lewis to claim his dropped items. 

“Al, when are you coming to bed?” George’s voice filters through his headphones and Alex jabs at his mute hotkey as quickly as he hears George. 

He tugs off his headphones and mouths “on stream”. George freezes in place, midway through Alex’s room. 

Alex’s chat is full of people asking if that was George and what did he say before Alex muted? Some master sleuths manage to work out exactly what George said, but there were others denying it right afterwards.

Alex motions for him to wait a minute and he slides his headphones back on. 

“Sorry, chat, gotta head off for the night. Late anyway, huh?” Alex waffles a bit, trying to wrap it up without seeming suspicious. 

Lewis looks like he might say something and then he gives Alex a knowing look. Alex sends his chat to raid Lewis stream and ends the broadcast within the next two minutes. It definitely looks suspicious and anyone looking at the VOD is going to ask what happened. 

Alex finds when he looks up to see George still stuck in place in his room that he doesn’t care. 

“Trying to face reveal and expose our relationship in one breath, George?” 

“Thought I might trend again on Twitter if I did.” 

George’s posture has loosened up considerably since the almost mishap and Alex thinks he looks soft like this. His hair is mussed from wearing his hat and he’s switched to his regular glasses. He never wears contacts after dinner unless he’s filming, claiming his eyes need a break. 

Alex thinks he looks better like this anyway. He takes the couple steps to where George is standing and kisses him. It’s familiar and it’s not like they don’t do this all the time, but Alex still loves every minute of it. 

“Promise I won’t crush you in your sleep this time,” Alex teases when they pull apart. 

“Who says I’ll cuddle you tonight, huh?” George retorts as he jumps out of the way of Alex’s smack against his shoulder. 

“You’re mean to me,” Alex whines and George rolls his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comment thoughts, feeling, opinions, concrit - anything! i'm here to reply and listen <3 [and i'll actually reply this time i swear]
> 
> find me at @iunawrites or my curiouscat https://curiouscat.qa/lunawrites !!


End file.
